1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image output system for performing stereoscopic vision by outputting an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye with parallax.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic map used in a navigation apparatus, a computer screen and the like, a three-dimensional map expressing features such as a building in a three-dimensional manner is used in some cases. The three-dimensional map is usually expressed by drawing a three-dimensional model in a three-dimensional manner using a perspective projection and the like.
Here, the three-dimensional map includes a large number of features, and the number of three-dimensional models is also large and thus, a load on drawing processing of the three-dimensional map might become extremely high. As a method for reducing such load, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-150823 discloses a technology in which a projection image obtained by parallel projection of a three-dimensional model in advance is constructed as a two-dimensional image database, and the three-dimensional map is displayed using it.
On the other hand, a technology of stereoscopic vision by displaying an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye with parallax has spread in recent years, and a display for realizing such stereoscopic vision has begun to be utilized widely.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-211718 and 2012-174237 are technologies relating to such stereoscopic vision. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-211718 discloses a technology of realizing stereoscopic vision by applying correction processing for eliminating a perspective of an image obtained by perspective projection. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-174237 discloses a technology of realizing stereoscopic vision by shifting a two-dimensional object such as an icon to right or left so as to give parallax.
By applying these stereoscopic vision technologies, a depth feeling of the three-dimensional map can be felt more real, and usability of the three-dimensional map can be improved.